Kill malobama digimon
by BigBadWolfTardis 2
Summary: Obamamon and his minions have a plan to attack patrickmon


Next

Alright guys, I'm taking a detour from the main stream of stories I've been writing.

Warriormon: And you invited us here for?

Dragomon: There's only one reason we would be here, and that's: A DIGIMON FIC!

Lone Raindrop: Sweet! I always wanted to be in one! OH yah Baby!

RDF1: Hate to say it, but you're not actually IN any of my fics, just an OC.

LR: (shocked)(thinks it over) makes sense. I AM just a drop of H2O.

Warriormon: Where's DragonX?

Dragomon: You'd think he'd want in on this.

RDF1: I've given him a vacation. After spending so much time in the other fics, I'd thought I'd give him a break from this one.

LR: Cool! More fic time, SWEET!

Jenny: Just to let it go to your head.

RDF1: Jenny? I thought you were elsewhere.

Jenny: Heard about this idea through the grapevine and I'll tell you something: This will have one of two outcomes: Epic greatness or epic failure.

RDF1: Well, we'll see after this.

In case you guys totally clicked on this fic randomly, this is another Digimon story, but unlike the other remakes, this is a total rewrite from 'before the beginning'! Main Character is Davis, as if you clicked on this otherwise. Even Davis haters would probably back off hating him so much after what I put him through this first chapter though, considering what happens to him.

LR: Don't give it away!

RDF1: Alright, alright, let's get started already.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything related to Digimon. What I own is the plot/idea, and as for whom: DragonX, PyroDragoon, Warriormon, Dragomon (my version, not the Digimon franchise's version), Jenny, three catgirls whom you might never meet, and Lone Raindrop.

Inspiration for this fic:

FireHedgehog, for Twisted Destiny (AU timeline and all)

Ultra Sonic 007 (03 rewritten timeline)

Lord Pata (have had stimulating conversations with him in the past)

Starlilly (Story: Wish. Alternate timeline for DAVIS)(Really influenced me to get this idea together.)

Davis Motomiya himself (I'm a big fan for all Goggleheads, but Davis especially for the Power of Miracles which some people try to deny him.)

(Story Begin)

It was just an ordinary day. No random Digimon attacks, no important meetings; just another normal day for Davis and Veemon. If you count owning a rapidly growing noodle selling business career normal, that is. He even had plans on opening a corner restaurant for his noodle business. Even his friends enjoyed his noodles and made it a point to at least visit a few times a month to enjoy noodles and hanging out with Davis and Veemon. However, something happened one day that would change everything.

It was another day of visiting the Digital World with another group of friends and doing patrols. It was never the same group twice in a row either. Many Digidestined and Digimon from around the world were enthusiastic about the get-togethers, even though they couldn't make it every time, due to time zones and everyday life and all that. The only other Digidestined Davis knew real well in that particular group was Mimi Tachikawa, from the American group, despite being originally from Japan.

(AN1)

The group fanned out into groups of two and started their patrol. Every patrol ended up with a meal together before returning home. Yet, when it was nearly time to meet up again, Davis and his partner for the day, a Digidestined from China, got a signal on his Digivice. After telling his partner to head on, he and Veemon closed in on the signal. Apparently it was another Digimon in a rock field blasting rocks with a scythe-like weapon. The attacks were what set the Digivice off.

"Hey, dude," greeted Davis, "Something wrong?"

The Digimon turned and fired another shadow blade out of defensive reflex, forcing Davis to dodge.

"DUDE!" shouted Davis, bringing out his Digivice for Veemon to Digivolve, "What's your problem?"

The Digimon didn't speak a word, but sent another shadow blade at them.

"Shadow Scythe!" shouted Phantomon, forcing Veemon to dodge as well. "I wished to be left alone, and even that becomes impossible. I shall destroy you for invading my personal space. BEGONE! Shadow Scythe!"

Davis knew he had to do something quick. Knowing that as a Champion, XVmon could only last so long. So, he called out the Digiegg of Miracles, and Veemon Golden Armor Digivolved into Magnamon.

"The Armor of Miracles!" gasped Phantomon, before speaking towards Davis again, "'Time' to finish you! FATHER TIME!"

"Magna Blast!"

The two attacks collided and the ensuing explosion caused Magnamon and Davis to disappear in a golden glow while Phantomon was destroyed.

(AN2)

Davis woke up in a cold sweat; it was nighttime and he was in his bed. Davis looked around to find that it was not his apartment as he remembered, but his old room, from about twelve years ago.

(AN3)

He got up off his bed and went to find a mirror. He looked in the bathroom mirror to find that he was young again, real young. Judging by the height and lack of goggles on his head gave him the impression this was years before he went to the Digital World and became a Digidestined. Heading quietly into the kitchen, his eyes widened when he saw the date.

It was the night before Myotismon's defeat, the night before he taken to the convention center. Returning to his room, his mind was in a whirlwind at what was happening. He remembered that time so vividly, as it begun his hatred for Myotismon, and his evolved form, VenomMyotismon. Now, he had to go through it again, but this time he would be ready. As it was nearly midnight, he had to get some sleep if he was to do anything good tomorrow, so he went back to bed, after making sure his soccer ball was in his room. His mind whirled with thoughts of Kari, and how much danger she would be in, hoping that he could help out, even if it messed everything up.

(Time Change)

Davis woke up earlier than normal for him. After getting ready, he looked outside at the fog before turning his focus on the TV station.

There was a knock on the door when Davis prepped his soccer ball. His mom opened the door to reveal the Bakemon. His mom screamed and fell back, scared out of her wits. Davis used that as an opportunity to attack with his soccer ball. The first Bakemon fell down, while the soccer ball rolled back to Davis.

"Get out of here! Unless you want more!" shouted Davis.

Two more Bakemon entered and before Davis could get them both, one of them managed to grab him. As he got that one off, two more eventually pinned him down. Phantomon floated in shortly afterwards.

"I see we have a troublemaker," said Phantomon.

"YOU!" shouted Davis, remembering what happened to him just yesterday.

"I don't believe we've met before, but you won't be able to escape," replied Phantomon, as he had the Bakemon take the family of four to the convention center with the rest of the families that got captured.

'You'll get yours,' thought Davis, remembering that the older kids said that Angemon defeated Phantomon while attacking Myotismon.

He was quiet during the journey, like many people were that weren't screaming their heads off. He had to think of a plan to help the others. Jun was terrified like the rest of them, and consented to be comforted in their mom's arms. Soon, a Bakemon approached and pointed at Davis. Knowing they couldn't do anything, Davis was forced to leave his family, but not without a hug from Jun. Davis hugged his sister, knowing that even though they fought sometimes, even into the future, they were family, and they loved each other as siblings should. Davis walked away, giving one last look at them. When Davis found the other kids, he recognized some of them from school when he first went to the Digital World, and even into High School.

"It's not him," said a familiar voice, "It's not her."

"Next," said a Bakemon, allowing the line to continue to move.

'Gatomon,' thought Davis, remembering Kari's partner, 'There forcing her to find the Eighth Child.'

Soon a dark portal opened and Myotismon appeared.

"Beware," said Myotismon, instilling fear into Gatomon more than any other child there. Even Davis felt fear seeing Myotismon's original form. However, without Veemon and their bond, he couldn't do anything. "If you lie to me, I will simply destroy them all."

Gatomon whimpered, knowing Myotismon would not hesitate to carry his treat out. Myotismon decided to stay and keep watch as the Bakemon continued the line of kids. After another hour, it was almost his turn. Just before he walked up, DemiDevimon flew up and told Myotismon that _he_ found the eighth child, the glory hog.

'No,' thought Davis, 'YES! Next

Alright guys, I'm taking a detour from the main stream of stories I've been writing.

Warriormon: And you invited us here for?

Dragomon: There's only one reason we would be here, and that's: A DIGIMON FIC!

Lone Raindrop: Sweet! I always wanted to be in one!

RDF1: Hate to say it, but you're not actually IN any of my fics, just an OC.

LR: (shocked)(thinks it over) makes sense. I AM just a drop of H2O.

Warriormon: Where's DragonX?

Dragomon: You'd think he'd want in on this.

RDF1: I've given him a vacation. After spending so much time in the other fics, I'd thought I'd give him a break from this one.

LR: Cool! More fic time, SWEET!

Jenny: Just to let it go to your head.

RDF1: Jenny? I thought you were elsewhere.

Jenny: Heard about this idea through the grapevine and I'll tell you something: This will have one of two outcomes: Epic greatness or epic failure.

RDF1: Well, we'll see after this.

In case you guys totally clicked on this fic randomly, this is another Digimon story, but unlike the other remakes, this is a total rewrite from 'before the beginning'! Main Character is Davis, as if you clicked on this otherwise. Even Davis haters would probably back off hating him so much after what I put him through this first chapter though, considering what happens to him.

LR: Don't give it away!

RDF1: Alright, alright, let's get started already.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything related to Digimon. What I own is the plot/idea, and as for whom: DragonX, PyroDragoon, Warriormon, Dragomon (my version, not the Digimon franchise's version), Jenny, three catgirls whom you might never meet, and Lone Raindrop.

Inspiration for this fic:

FireHedgehog, for Twisted Destiny (AU timeline and all)

Ultra Sonic 007 (02 rewritten timeline)

Lord Pata (have had stimulating conversations with him in the past)

Starlilly (Story: Wish. Alternate timeline for Tai)(Really influenced me to get this idea together.)

Davis Motomiya himself (I'm a big fan for all Goggleheads, but Davis especially for the Power of Miracles which some people try to deny him.)

(Story Begin)

It was just an ordinary day. No random Digimon attacks, no important meetings; just another normal day for Davis and Veemon. If you count owning a rapidly growing noodle selling business career normal, that is. He even had plans on opening a corner restaurant for his noodle business. Even his friends enjoyed his noodles and made it a point to at least visit a few times a month to enjoy noodles and hanging out with Davis and Veemon. However, something happened one day that would change everything.

It was another day of visiting the Digital World with another group of friends and doing patrols. It was never the same group twice in a row either. Many Digidestined and Digimon from around the world were enthusiastic about the get-togethers, even though they couldn't make it every time, due to time zones and everyday life and all that. The only other Digidestined Davis knew real well in that particular group was Mimi Tachikawa, from the American group, despite being originally from Japan.

(AN1)

The group fanned out into groups of two and started their patrol. Every patrol ended up with a meal together before returning home. Yet, when it was nearly time to meet up again, Davis and his partner for the day, a Digidestined from China, got a signal on his Digivice. After telling his partner to head on, he and Veemon closed in on the signal. Apparently it was another Digimon in a rock field blasting rocks with a scythe-like weapon. The attacks were what set the Digivice off.

"Hey, dude," greeted Davis, "Something wrong?"

The Digimon turned and fired another shadow blade out of defensive reflex, forcing Davis to dodge.

"DUDE!" shouted Davis, bringing out his Digivice for Veemon to Digivolve, "What's your problem?"

The Digimon didn't speak a word, but sent another shadow blade at them.

"Shadow Scythe!" shouted Phantomon, forcing Veemon to dodge as well. "I wished to be left alone, and even that becomes impossible. I shall destroy you for invading my personal space. BEGONE! Shadow Scythe!"

Davis knew he had to do something quick. Knowing that as a Champion, XVmon could only last so long. So, he called out the Digiegg of Miracles, and Veemon Golden Armor Digivolved into Magnamon.

"The Armor of Miracles!" gasped Phantomon, before speaking towards Davis again, "'Time' to finish you! FATHER TIME!"

"Magna Blast!"

The two attacks collided and the ensuing explosion caused Magnamon and Davis to disappear in a golden glow while Phantomon was destroyed.

(AN2)

Davis woke up in a cold sweat; it was nighttime and he was in his bed. Davis looked around to find that it was not his apartment as he remembered, but his old room, from about twelve years ago.

(AN3)

He got up off his bed and went to find a mirror. He looked in the bathroom mirror to find that he was young again, real young. Judging by the height and lack of goggles on his head gave him the impression this was years before he went to the Digital World and became a Digidestined. Heading quietly into the kitchen, his eyes widened when he saw the date.

It was the night before Myotismon's defeat, the night before he taken to the convention center. Returning to his room, his mind was in a whirlwind at what was happening. He remembered that time so vividly, as it begun his hatred for Myotismon, and his evolved form, VenomMyotismon. Now, he had to go through it again, but this time he would be ready. As it was nearly midnight, he had to get some sleep if he was to do anything good tomorrow, so he went back to bed, after making sure his soccer ball was in his room. His mind whirled with thoughts of Kari, and how much danger she would be in, hoping that he could help out, even if it messed everything up.

(Time Change)

Davis woke up earlier than normal for him. After getting ready, he looked outside at the fog before turning his focus on the TV station.

There was a knock on the door when Davis prepped his soccer ball. His mom opened the door to reveal the Bakemon. His mom screamed and fell back, scared out of her wits. Davis used that as an opportunity to attack with his soccer ball. The first Bakemon fell down, while the soccer ball rolled back to Davis.

"Get out of here! Unless you want more!" shouted Davis.

Two more Bakemon entered and before Davis could get them both, one of them managed to grab him. As he got that one off, two more eventually pinned him down. Phantomon floated in shortly afterwards.

"I see we have a troublemaker," said Phantomon.

"YOU!" shouted Davis, remembering what happened to him just yesterday.

"I don't believe we've met before, but you won't be able to escape," replied Phantomon, as he had the Bakemon take the family of four to the convention center with the rest of the families that got captured.

'You'll get yours,' thought Davis, remembering that the older kids said that Angemon defeated Phantomon while attacking Myotismon.

He was quiet during the journey, like many people were that weren't screaming their heads off. He had to think of a plan to help the others. Jun was terrified like the rest of them, and consented to be comforted in their mom's arms. Soon, a Bakemon approached and pointed at Davis. Knowing they couldn't do anything, Davis was forced to leave his family, but not without a hug from Jun. Davis hugged his sister, knowing that even though they fought sometimes, even into the future, they were family, and they loved each other as siblings should. Davis walked away, giving one last look at them. When Davis found the other kids, he recognized some of them from school when he first went to the Digital World, and even into High School.

"It's not him," said a familiar voice, "It's not her."

"Next," said a Bakemon, allowing the line to continue to move.

'Gatomon,' thought Davis, remembering Kari's partner, 'There forcing her to find the Eighth Child.'

Soon a dark portal opened and Myotismon appeared.

"Beware," said Myotismon, instilling fear into Gatomon more than any other child there. Even Davis felt fear seeing Myotismon's original form. However, without Veemon and their bond, he couldn't do anything. "If you lie to me, I will simply destroy them all."

Gatomon whimpered, knowing Myotismon would not hesitate to carry his treat out. Myotismon decided to stay and keep watch as the Bakemon continued the line of kids. After another hour, it was almost his turn. Just before he walked up, DemiDevimon flew up and told Myotismon that _he_ found the eighth child, the glory hog.

'No,' thought Davis, 'Not Kari.'

"You did?" asked Myotismon, genuinely surprised that DemiDevimon got the eighth child.

"How did he do it?" asked Mimi.

'Mimi?' thought Davis, having forgotten that Mimi said she was with the kids when Myotismon left with Gatomon and DemiDevimon.

"Well," continued Myotismon, no longer caring about the how or who, "I have no further use for these brats."

"What should we do, boss?" asked DemiDevimon.

"Make them go to sleep," said Myotismon, as a light fog appeared, forcing the kids to fall asleep, "I'll deal with them later."

'No,' thought Davis, feeling tired, but still fighting it.

He felt something within him glow as he felt the affects wear off, but Myotismon had already summoned a Dark Portal after picking Gatomon up.

'Not this time!' thought Davis, as he ran and jumped through the portal after Myotismon, Gatomon, and DemiDevimon.

(AN4)

Phantomon was holding Kari at Scythe-point when a dark portal opened up and Myotismon, holding Gatomon, DemiDevimon, and to the surprise of everyone, a small kid. The kid fell on the floor in a heap, peaking the interest of Myotismon.

'Hmm,' thought Myotismon, 'He's no ordinary kid if he didn't fall asleep. I'll have to get rid of him, but first some fun.'

"I've got you my pretty, and your little cat too," said Myotismon.

Gatomon thought it was all over, before realizing if she could fake out Myotismon, then Kari could go free, like the other kids.

Davis regained consciousness as Myotismon was speaking to Kari.

'Okay, note to self,' thought Davis, 'don't jump into portal of darkness without proper escort.'

(AN5)

"Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!" shouted Kari, bringing Davis's attention back to them.

"My, what a thoughtful little girl you are," said Myotismon.

Davis got up in time to see DemiDevimon start pulling on Kari's hair, Kari screaming in pain for it to stop.

"KARI!" shouted Davis and Gatomon at the same time, Davis rushing past Myotismon to stop DemiDevimon.

"I don't think so, little boy," said Myotismon, "Crimson Lighting!"

Just before Davis could get to Kari, a red band of electricity wrapped around him, shocking him to his core. After what seemed like minutes, but was only about 10 seconds, Davis was let go, and he fell to the floor.

"No!" said Kari, kneeling next to Davis.

She didn't know Davis very well, just that they were in the same class, as they never really talked much.

(AN6)

"Interesting that you know her name if you never met her before," said Myotismon, letting go of Gatomon.

Gatomon landed on her feet, like all Cats managed to do, and ran over to protect Kari and Davis. Davis tried to move his body, even though the pain was crippling.

"Time to put out the light," said Myotismon, "NIGHTMARE CLAW!"

"NO!" shouted Davis, whose cry was echoed by the others who just arrived up the stairs.

Davis managed to move his body, despite the pain, and take the full brunt of the attack, falling down unconscious, his body appearing in black and white.

"That's what he did against me!" said Lillymon.

"Let's get him!" said Tentomon, Digivolving into Kabuterimon.

Both Kabuterimon and Lillymon tried to blast Myotismon, only for him to redirect the attacks to the roof. Kari looked at the boy who tried to help her. She couldn't understand why he would go to such lengths for her. Before she could try to help Davis, her body was lifted up, along with Myotismon, Phantomon, Gatomon, and DemiDevimon's.

"Not so fast!" shouted Matt, heading to a broken window, "WEREGARURUMON!"

WereGarurumon, who had been handling Tuskmon and Snimon down below with the others, hurried up the side of the station and landed next to them, forcing DemiDevimon and Phantomon back. Myotismon just chuckled.

While Myotismon was distracted, Wizardmon tried using his power to heal Davis, but it wouldn't work, his powers weren't recovered enough yet to heal a second victim of Myotismon's 'Nightmare Claw' attack. So, he moved out onto the walkway and used what power he had to blast Myotismon while MegaKabuterimon had him distracted.

"What?" asked Myotismon, taken by surprise that Wizardmon was able to hurt him in his condition.

"Kari! Here!" said Wizardmon, throwing the Tag and Crest of light to Kari.

"So, you're still alive," said Myotismon.

"It'll take more than a few measly bats to do me in," said Wizardmon.

"Then try this!" said Myotismon, sending a viral version of Wizardmon's attack back at him, sending him into the wall. He turned back to Kari, "Now give that to me."

"NO!" shouted Kari.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," said Myotismon, preparing to blast Kari as well.

"HOLD IT!" shouted Tai, who had Greymon climb up from the other side.

"TAI!" shouted Kari, glad to see her brother.

"Mimi," said Lillymon, as Mimi joined them having gone through the front entrance and being told where to go by Matt and TK's father.

"YO! VAMPIRE REJECT!" shouted Tai, "THAT'S THE WRONG SISTER YOU'RE PICKING ON!"

Tai threw his sister's Digivice at Kari, who caught it. She held it up in the air, but DemiDevimon snatched it before she could do anything.

Phantomon then went after Tai and Greymon. Tai stood his ground, to be there and protect his sister. Tai's Courage gave Greymon the strength to Digivolve into MetalGreymon, forcing Phantomon to back off.

MetalGreymon attacked, but Myotismon dissolved the missiles before they reached them. Zudomon and the other Ultimates launched their attacks as well, but it had no affect. Patamon tried his hand as Angemon. His Hand of Fate managed to hurt Myotismon and destroy Phantomon.

"Have you had enough, or do you want some more!" demanded Angemon.

"Actually," said Myotismon, feeling the pain fade a bit, "I was about to say the same thing to you!"

He turned and fired a Grisly Wing attack at Kari and Gatomon before anyone could react, except for Wizardmon. He managed to get in front of Kari and Gatomon and take the full brunt of Myotismon's bats, protecting Kari and Gatomon.

"Wizardmon!" cried Gatomon, going to her friend.

But it was too late; Wizardmon couldn't be saved. He didn't mind it, as long as Gatomon was alright. Kari's Digivice began glowing as Kari's power begun to show itself. DemiDevimon couldn't hold onto it and had to let go, allowing Tai to get it back to his sister.

"NOT HER, NO!" shouted Myotismon, but it was too late.

Kari's Crest glowed, and the light shining from it was so powerful, the other Digimon began to recover their strength. The Light was even powerful enough to help Davis recover.

"Ugh," said Davis, trying to get up, but TK stopped him.

"You okay?" asked TK.

Davis was about to get up himself, when he felt the aftershock of Myotismon's attack. He gripped TK's hand as he helped Davis up and they joined the others over at the window. Angewomon was glowing with the power of light, and she was ready to battle Myotismon, and destroy him for what he did, not only to her, but the other Digidestined and the entire district. Myotismon was fed up with Angels showing up, and decided to try and destroy them.

"NIGHTMARE…!" started Myotismon, before Angewomon cut him off.

"HEAVEN'S CHARM!" shouted Angewomon, creating an aura of light coming from a pocked dimension of her own making.

The other Digimon, and the Digidestined, felt the aura as well, feeling even stronger than before. Myotismon himself felt paralyzed by the effects, as he was a creature of Darkness.

"Everyone!" said Garudamon, "Give your power to Angewomon!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Hand of Fate!"

All seven attacks flowed into the Heaven's Charm. Using her left hand as a bow, she formed an arrow out of her own energy and fueled it with the others' energy. With the power of all 8 Digimon within that one arrow, Myotismon didn't stand a chance as the arrow pierced him and he disappeared in a bright flash of light. The only thing that was left was his mask, which fell down to the ground below.

Everyone began cheering that Myotismon was gone, even Davis, though he knew he would be back. Unfortunately, the spherical hub of the TV station that they were in began to collapse and they had to get out of there. Using Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, and MetalGreymon, they were able to land safely on the ground before everyone De-Digivolved. Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, and Gatomon were the only ones that had enough strength to stay in their usual forms while the others went back into their In-Training forms. Their celebrations were short-lived as Kari and TK noticed the fog getting thicker.

"Impossible," said Tai, "We destroyed Myotismon, didn't we?"

"Maybe," said Joe, "But what if we didn't. If he managed to have a back-up plan, then we might be in even more trouble if he's even more powerful than before."

"Come on!" said Tai, kicking Myotismon's mask, "We went through all that trouble to get rid of him, and he's already planned ahead for this!"

"With that fog still up, this isn't over."

"There's still something that we can do," said Davis, getting their attention, "We can get rid of the Bakemon that are terrorizing the others at the convention center."

Izzy's laptop beeped before they could follow through with Davis's plan. There was an email from Gennai, which spoke of a prophecy.

Prophecy:

The Sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats

The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon King

And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the Undead King will reveal himself in his true form as the beast

Then Angels will shoot arrows of 'Hope' and 'Light' at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect and a Miracle will happen

'"Miracle?"' thought Davis, 'They never said anything about this when they told us how they defeated VenomMyotismon.'

Unfortunately for Davis, the attacks from Myotismon were still taking their toll, so he couldn't move much without being in extreme pain. He was thankful that they hadn't asked yet about how and why he was there, but he knew they would ask eventually.

"Tai, we need to make sure our family's alright," said Kari.

"I need to check in with my family as well," agreed Joe.

"And I'd like to change out of my pajamas," added Mimi, considering she was the only one who didn't have time to get ready that morning.

"Let's go," said Tai, taking up leadership position as he did for the older kids.

"I'll carry Davis," said Mr. Ishida, Matt and TK's father.

So, while Mimi and Joe went to their homes to change and make sure everything and everyone was okay, the rest of the team plus Davis and Mr. Ishida went to get Izzy's parents. After gathering back together, Matt, TK, Mr. Ishida, Gabumon, and Patamon left by boat to see what they could do about getting through the fog. Davis was set down on a bench to Joe's brother, Jim, could look him over. After checking out Davis, Jim could only conclude that there was nothing broken, but would still be in severe pain until they got him to a hospital.

"Why would you go through all that?" asked Tai, as Jim moved away to take a look at the other people there.

"Well," said Davis, having thought that far in advance only recently, "I saw how that vampire reject was torturing the cat there. Making her pick out one kid from a crowd and a wrong answer would have everyone killed. I just couldn't stand by and let that happen. When that bat-thing came in and said _he_ had found the 'Eighth child', I couldn't let him go without a fight. So, I jumped through the portal after them. When he asked Kari why she surrendered herself, she said…"

"That I didn't want him to hurt anyone else," said Kari, "But you didn't have do all that. DemiDevimon was only pulling my hair."

"Well," said Davis, "I wanted to get to know you at camp last week, but my parents didn't want me to go, and I was disappointed. Not to mention I don't like see sweet girls getting picked on like that."

The others couldn't help but sweatdrop at the ridiculous explanation, but it still fit, so they went with it.

More time past and Davis managed to get over to see his family, with the help of Mimi. He knew the pain wouldn't go away anytime soon, and even if it did, he felt it might return, to remind him of his decision. And even though he tried, he couldn't get even Jun to awaken with his most annoying method, as he had done in the past.

(AN7)

When he and Mimi got back, they heard chanting. Davis didn't remember this part, but he knew that was because he was in the same situation the last time. Izzy brought up the prophecy once more and everything was falling into place: the bats in the sky and the people chanting Myotismon's name.

"But what's the hour of the beast?" asked Tai.

"6. 6. 6," said Mr. Ishida, "Six seconds and six minutes after six o'clock. Doesn't matter morning or evening, either, as both would apply."

Tai checked the clock on his Digivice, and it was just getting to be 6 o'clock right then.

"It's almost time!" said Tai, "We gotta hurry!"

Mr. Ishida took Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon back to the TV station where Myotismon was resurrected at VenomMyotismon at the strike of 06:06.06.

Ten minutes of no word came to an end when Tai rushed in, asking for everyone to be cleared out.

"We couldn't do that even with the time," explained Jim.

"We can't outrun him even if we tried," said Gatomon, "We'll need to destroy him to break the spell."

Everyone wanted to join in, but Gatomon only needed Patamon right then. After Digivolving, Angemon and Angewomon flew towards VenomMyotismon, hoping they could provide some support for the others.

Davis wanted to go with the others to the battlefield, but there was no more room in the seats, so Davis took to sneaking in the trunk, hoping no one would look over the back seat. As they drove over to the battlefield, Davis overheard them talking about the next part of the prophesy, about the angels, and the 'Miracle'. Davis didn't know what to think. He was originally the only one able to use the power of Miracles, save for the Golden Digiegg of Faith that Willis used at one point, but that was a something else entirely.

(AN8)

By the time they had reached the battlefield, VenomMyotismon had already beaten Agumon and Gabumon back to their Rookie forms. Only with a timely assist from Angewomon and Angemon were they safe, for now. Davis managed to sneak around the van slowly as he heard Izzy informing the others about VenomMyotismon being a Mega-Ultimate Level Digimon.

"You can do it Angemon!" shouted TK.

"Go for it Angewomon!" added Kari.

'It'll take more than that to defeat him,' thought Davis as he looked up at the beast that was VenomMyotismon.

VenomMyotismon was growing in power, as he managed to hold off Angewomon and Angemon from even hurting him in the slightest. VenomMyotismon looked down and saw everyone else, including Davis. He gave off an evil chuckle that sent chills down Davis's spine. He felt his vision blur as his body started to lose color again. He fell to the ground, hoping it would pass, but as long as Myotismon was close enough, he would still feel the effects.

"Davis!" said Kari.

"What's he doing here?" asked Matt, as his dad went over to help the kid.

"Don't worry about Davis," said Mr. Ishida, "I've got him. Just concentrate on the prophecy!"

So, trying to focus back on the battle, TK and Kari got out their crests and gave specially forged arrows for Angemon and Angewomon. Despite any doubts, they had faith it would work and as soon as the arrows hit Matt and Tai respectively, Agumon and Gabumon felt a HUGE surge of energy, allowing them to Warp-Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

(Mental Plane)

While the others concentrated on battling VenomMyotismon, Davis fell into a sort of trance-like state, withdrawing into his mind. There, he saw a fogged plane of existence with V-mon in the distance.

"Davish!" shouted V-mon, from afar, "Nice to see you made it."

"V-mon!" replied back Davis, "Where are you?"

"Funnily enough, under the Digiegg of Courage," deadpanned V-mon, "Unfortunately the cave where it's located is currently blocked off by the Dark Masters. I wish I could help you Davish, especially with what happened with Myotismon."

"You know about that?" asked Davis sheepishly.

"We have a bond that's stronger than just about any other Digidestined. It happened as we were fighting MaloMyotismon alone in the other world. I don't know how much this might change things, but with what the Sovereigns told me since we arrived: try not to hate TK so much this time around."

"Can't make any promises, but it does look better," said Davis, "I kinda hate how he and Kari get to spend time together, but there's nothing I can do about it, and Kari kinda needs TK if what he told me about the battle against Piedmon is to be true. Besides, this can be a new start with everyone, not just TK."

"Go for it!" replied V-mon, "See ya when you get here!"

(Mental Plane Exit)

(AN9)

When Davis got back his senses, he saw VenomMyotismon on the floor, downed from WarGreymon's attack. Davis thought something was wrong. After all the time it took to defeat MaloMyotismon four years later, it didn't feel right for VenomMyotismon to be taken down that easily. His fears were confirmed when VenomMyotismon managed to get up again, and reveal his inner beast.

'_Now that's what I call ugly!_' spoke up V-mon's voice from within Davis's head.

'V-mon!' thought Davis.

'_Right here, Davish,_' replied V-mon, his lisp for Davis's name still there.

'This is cool,' thought Davis, 'How long are you here for?'

'Just for now,' answered V-mon, 'Here, something to give you a boost.'

Suddenly, Davis felt strength he hadn't felt in a long time. The pain faded, but didn't disappear. Probably won't ever, but Davis could deal with that, knowing that he did it to protect Kari. Soon enough, the inner beast let out a huge blast of Darkness that was affecting everyone, especially Kari. Even with renew strength from V-mon, Davis was still fighting off the Darkness with some difficulty. It wasn't long before the Digidestined's crest started glowing, before trapping VenomMyotismon and preventing him from moving. Tai figured out his weakness, allowing WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to finally finish off VenomMyotismon. The Darkness was finally gone, and the pain faded away entirely, for now. As the fog cleared, there was a huge landmass that appeared in the sky. The Digital World was upside down in the sky, and Davis knew what that meant, the Digidestined had to go back and face off against the Dark Masters. They didn't have to wait long until Joe's brother arrived from the Convention Center, informing them that everyone was back to normal. That made Davis smile a bit, he actually missed Jun's bratty behavior from when they were kids. Then he realized what would entail, he didn't miss it that much.

Davis then remembered when he first met Mimi and Michael, and everyone explained about what was happening right now. That meant that Gorillamon was attacking New York, and Michael was there, trying to stop him. All across the world, everyone who was currently a Digidestined was trying to help out, even if they didn't really know how. Davis got a headache from thinking about too many places at once.

A rainbow of light, creating a portal to take the Digidestined back to the Digital World appeared, and Davis looked at Kari, who looked back at him from next to Tai. Davis smiled at her. Kari returned the smile and mouthed 'thank you' to him. Davis nodded and started to get up to walk again, when a flash of pain stopped him. Jim moved over to him and got him up on his back.

"I'll get you to a Hospital. Don't worry," said Jim, as he moved over to Joe's scooter.

"It's not me I'm worried about," said Davis.

"I know," said Jim, as they watched the Digidestined rise up through the portal, and back to the Digital World, "But they can handle it. I don't know how, but they can."

"Somehow, I don't doubt that," replied Davis, before falling asleep.

After what happened, he would need the sleep just to prevent himself from passing out. Maybe, just maybe, he could help the others more this time around. However, that was in the future.

(Chapter End)

I know, this could definitely be better. I'm trying to do my best here, and I know I can still do better. This is to just start off this fic and change things for the better, albeit subtlety. First thing on the list is making Davis and TK have a stronger friendship from the get go. No rivalry, or minimized rivalry at best.

Please Review and tell me what you think. If I get enough bad reviews, I take this off altogether. If I get enough Good reviews, I'll be able to work on this story a lot faster. Maybe even get to the start of 02 by the end of it next time.

I know I could totally change things around and have Davis get V-mon early, but this way he does in a different way. With Davis and V-mon's bond as it is, I thought I could take it to the next level and have them even closer. NOT ROMANTICALLY, YOU SICK PERVERTS! This will be Daikari, but TK and Kari will still be friends.

I just never thought of them as more than that. Sorry takari fans! No takari here!

Onto Author Notes:

AN1: I don't know if Mimi ever moved back, or stayed in America, but in this version she stayed in America, but frequently stayed in touch with her Japanese friends.

AN2: I had originally intended a different Digimon, but the only other one that involved Time Travel was Millenniummon, and that was too complicated to just explain away from the main direction I wanted my story to go.

AN3: Yes, I'm having the Davis and Magnamon vs. Phantomon battle eight or so years after the final battle. It's just a random time I chose where it was after Davis started his business, and before he went global.

AN4: If you want chronology, then don't read this. Davis didn't fall asleep this time. Besides, for all the knowledge he has, jumping through a Dark Portal wasn't the brightest of ideas. But, it was the fastest way for Davis to get there before the others.

AN5: Yep, smart-alecky remark to downplay the seriousness of the situation. Also, this is very true. If you look at the Kingdom Hearts series, having a proper escort through Dark Portals is very recommended.

AN6: This is different than my theory before this fic, but it could still fit. This IS during the summer after all, and the new kids, minus Cody, are all in the fifth grade, at least in the English Dub. So, Davis and Kari knowing each other since first grade could be a good start. Just to clarify: they didn't KNOW know each other, just that they were in the same class.

AN7: Any siblings in Davis and Jun's situation would know that there are plenty of ways to annoy one another. So, I'm just going to leave this to your imaginations.

AN8: Digimon Movie, third part, where Davis and the others battle Kerpymon/Cherubimon.

AN9: Again, starting them off on a stronger note. NO, they will not be uber, or overly powered, just more experienced.

Just tell me how this went. The more negative the reviews are, more likely this story to be removed; the more positive, better chance of this fic continuing on into the 02 season.

Until then…

Later,

RDF1

"You did?" asked Myotismon, genuinely surprised that DemiDevimon got the eighth child.

"How did he do it?" asked Mimi.

'Mimi?' thought Davis, having forgotten that Mimi said she was with the kids when Myotismon left with Gatomon and DemiDevimon.

"Well," continued Myotismon, no longer caring about the how or who, "I have no further use for these brats."

"What should we do, boss?" asked DemiDevimon.

"Make them go to sleep," said Myotismon, as a light fog appeared, forcing the kids to fall asleep, "I'll deal with them later."

'No,' thought Davis, feeling tired, but still fighting it.

He felt something within him glow as he felt the affects wear off, but Myotismon had already summoned a Dark Portal after picking Gatomon up.

'Not this time!' thought Davis, as he ran and jumped through the portal after Myotismon, Gatomon, and DemiDevimon.

(AN4)

Phantomon was holding Kari at Scythe-point when a dark portal opened up and Myotismon, holding Gatomon, DemiDevimon, and to the surprise of everyone, a small kid. The kid fell on the floor in a heap, peaking the interest of Myotismon.

'Hmm,' thought Myotismon, 'He's no ordinary kid if he didn't fall asleep. I'll have to get rid of him, but first some fun.'

"I've got you my pretty, and your little cat too," said Myotismon.

Gatomon thought it was all over, before realizing if she could fake out Myotismon, then Kari could go free, like the other kids.

Davis regained consciousness as Myotismon was speaking to Kari.

'Okay, note to self,' thought Davis, 'don't jump into portal of darkness without proper escort.'

(AN5)

"Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!" shouted Kari, bringing Davis's attention back to them.

"My, what a thoughtful little girl you are," said Myotismon.

Davis got up in time to see DemiDevimon start pulling on Kari's hair, Kari screaming in pain for it to stop.

"KARI!" shouted Davis and Gatomon at the same time, Davis rushing past Myotismon to stop DemiDevimon.

"I don't think so, little boy," said Myotismon, "Crimson Lighting!"

Just before Davis could get to Kari, a red band of electricity wrapped around him, shocking him to his core. After what seemed like minutes, but was only about 10 seconds, Davis was let go, and he fell to the floor.

"No!" said Kari, kneeling next to Davis.

She didn't know Davis very well, just that they were in the same class, as they never really talked much.

(AN6)

"Interesting that you know her name if you never met her before," said Myotismon, letting go of Gatomon.

Gatomon landed on her feet, like all Cats managed to do, and ran over to protect Kari and Davis. Davis tried to move his body, even though the pain was crippling.

"Time to put out the light," said Myotismon, "NIGHTMARE CLAW!"

"NO!" shouted Davis, whose cry was echoed by the others who just arrived up the stairs.

Davis managed to move his body, despite the pain, and take the full brunt of the attack, falling down unconscious, his body appearing in black and white.

"That's what he did against me!" said Lillymon.

"Let's get him!" said Tentomon, Digivolving into Kabuterimon.

Both Kabuterimon and Lillymon tried to blast Myotismon, only for him to redirect the attacks to the roof. Kari looked at the boy who tried to help her. She couldn't understand why he would go to such lengths for her. Before she could try to help Davis, her body was lifted up, along with Myotismon, Phantomon, Gatomon, and DemiDevimon's.

"Not so fast!" shouted Matt, heading to a broken window, "WEREGARURUMON!"

WereGarurumon, who had been handling Tuskmon and Snimon down below with the others, hurried up the side of the station and landed next to them, forcing DemiDevimon and Phantomon back. Myotismon just chuckled.

While Myotismon was distracted, Wizardmon tried using his power to heal Davis, but it wouldn't work, his powers weren't recovered enough yet to heal a second victim of Myotismon's 'Nightmare Claw' attack. So, he moved out onto the walkway and used what power he had to blast Myotismon while MegaKabuterimon had him distracted.

"What?" asked Myotismon, taken by surprise that Wizardmon was able to hurt him in his condition.

"Kari! Here!" said Wizardmon, throwing the Tag and Crest of light to Kari.

"So, you're still alive," said Myotismon.

"It'll take more than a few measly bats to do me in," said Wizardmon.

"Then try this!" said Myotismon, sending a viral version of Wizardmon's attack back at him, sending him into the wall. He turned back to Kari, "Now give that to me."

"NO!" shouted Kari.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," said Myotismon, preparing to blast Kari as well.

"HOLD IT!" shouted Tai, who had Greymon climb up from the other side.

"TAI!" shouted Kari, glad to see her brother.

"Mimi," said Lillymon, as Mimi joined them having gone through the front entrance and being told where to go by Matt and TK's father.

"YO! VAMPIRE REJECT!" shouted Tai, "THAT'S THE WRONG SISTER YOU'RE PICKING ON!"

Tai threw his sister's Digivice at Kari, who caught it. She held it up in the air, but DemiDevimon snatched it before she could do anything.

Phantomon then went after Tai and Greymon. Tai stood his ground, to be there and protect his sister. Tai's Courage gave Greymon the strength to Digivolve into MetalGreymon, forcing Phantomon to back off.

MetalGreymon attacked, but Myotismon dissolved the missiles before they reached them. Zudomon and the other Ultimates launched their attacks as well, but it had no affect. Patamon tried his hand as Angemon. His Hand of Fate managed to hurt Myotismon and destroy Phantomon.

"Have you had enough, or do you want some more!" demanded Angemon.

"Actually," said Myotismon, feeling the pain fade a bit, "I was about to say the same thing to you!"

He turned and fired a Grisly Wing attack at Kari and Gatomon before anyone could react, except for Wizardmon. He managed to get in front of Kari and Gatomon and take the full brunt of Myotismon's bats, protecting Kari and Gatomon.

"Wizardmon!" cried Gatomon, going to her friend.

But it was too late; Wizardmon couldn't be saved. He didn't mind it, as long as Gatomon was alright. Kari's Digivice began glowing as Kari's power begun to show itself. DemiDevimon couldn't hold onto it and had to let go, allowing Tai to get it back to his sister.

"NOT HER, NO!" shouted Myotismon, but it was too late.

Kari's Crest glowed, and the light shining from it was so powerful, the other Digimon began to recover their strength. The Light was even powerful enough to help Davis recover.

"Ugh," said Davis, trying to get up, but TK stopped him.

"You okay?" asked TK.

Davis was about to get up himself, when he felt the aftershock of Myotismon's attack. He gripped TK's hand as he helped Davis up and they joined the others over at the window. Angewomon was glowing with the power of light, and she was ready to battle Myotismon, and destroy him for what he did, not only to her, but the other Digidestined and the entire district. Myotismon was fed up with Angels showing up, and decided to try and destroy them.

"NIGHTMARE…!" started Myotismon, before Angewomon cut him off.

"HEAVEN'S CHARM!" shouted Angewomon, creating an aura of light coming from a pocked dimension of her own making.

The other Digimon, and the Digidestined, felt the aura as well, feeling even stronger than before. Myotismon himself felt paralyzed by the effects, as he was a creature of Darkness.

"Everyone!" said Garudamon, "Give your power to Angewomon!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Hand of Fate!"

All seven attacks flowed into the Heaven's Charm. Using her left hand as a bow, she formed an arrow out of her own energy and fueled it with the others' energy. With the power of all 8 Digimon within that one arrow, Myotismon didn't stand a chance as the arrow pierced him and he disappeared in a bright flash of light. The only thing that was left was his mask, which fell down to the ground below.

Everyone began cheering that Myotismon was gone, even Davis, though he knew he would be back. Unfortunately, the spherical hub of the TV station that they were in began to collapse and they had to get out of there. Using Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, and MetalGreymon, they were able to land safely on the ground before everyone De-Digivolved. Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, and Gatomon were the only ones that had enough strength to stay in their usual forms while the others went back into their In-Training forms. Their celebrations were short-lived as Kari and TK noticed the fog getting thicker.

"Impossible," said Tai, "We destroyed Myotismon, didn't we?"

"Maybe," said Joe, "But what if we didn't. If he managed to have a back-up plan, then we might be in even more trouble if he's even more powerful than before."

"Come on!" said Tai, kicking Myotismon's mask, "We went through all that trouble to get rid of him, and he's already planned ahead for this!"

"With that fog still up, this isn't over."

"There's still something that we can do," said Davis, getting their attention, "We can get rid of the Bakemon that are terrorizing the others at the convention center."

Izzy's laptop beeped before they could follow through with Davis's plan. There was an email from Gennai, which spoke of a prophecy.

Prophecy:

The Sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats

The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon King

And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the Undead King will reveal himself in his true form as the beast

Then Angels will shoot arrows of 'Hope' and 'Light' at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect and a Miracle will happen

'"Miracle?"' thought Davis, 'They never said anything about this when they told us how they defeated VenomMyotismon.'

Unfortunately for Davis, the attacks from Myotismon were still taking their toll, so he couldn't move much without being in extreme pain. He was thankful that they hadn't asked yet about how and why he was there, but he knew they would ask eventually.

"Tai, we need to make sure our family's alright," said Kari.

"I need to check in with my family as well," agreed Joe.

"And I'd like to change out of my pajamas," added Mimi, considering she was the only one who didn't have time to get ready that morning.

"Let's go," said Tai, taking up leadership position as he did for the older kids.

"I'll carry Davis," said Mr. Ishida, Matt and TK's father.

So, while Mimi and Joe went to their homes to change and make sure everything and everyone was okay, the rest of the team plus Davis and Mr. Ishida went to get Izzy's parents. After gathering back together, Matt, TK, Mr. Ishida, Gabumon, and Patamon left by boat to see what they could do about getting through the fog. Davis was set down on a bench to Joe's brother, Jim, could look him over. After checking out Davis, Jim could only conclude that there was nothing broken, but would still be in severe pain until they got him to a hospital.

"Why would you go through all that?" asked Tai, as Jim moved away to take a look at the other people there.

"Well," said Davis, having thought that far in advance only recently, "I saw how that vampire reject was torturing the cat there. Making her pick out one kid from a crowd and a wrong answer would have everyone killed. I just couldn't stand by and let that happen. When that bat-thing came in and said _he_ had found the 'Eighth child', I couldn't let him go without a fight. So, I jumped through the portal after them. When he asked Kari why she surrendered herself, she said…"

"That I didn't want him to hurt anyone else," said Kari, "But you didn't have do all that. DemiDevimon was only pulling my hair."

"Well," said Davis, "I wanted to get to know you at camp last week, but my parents didn't want me to go, and I was disappointed. Not to mention I don't like see sweet girls getting picked on like that."

The others couldn't help but sweatdrop at the ridiculous explanation, but it still fit, so they went with it.

More time past and Davis managed to get over to see his family, with the help of Mimi. He knew the pain wouldn't go away anytime soon, and even if it did, he felt it might return, to remind him of his decision. And even though he tried, he couldn't get even Jun to awaken with his most annoying method, as he had done in the past.

(AN7)

When he and Mimi got back, they heard chanting. Davis didn't remember this part, but he knew that was because he was in the same situation the last time. Izzy brought up the prophecy once more and everything was falling into place: the bats in the sky and the people chanting Myotismon's name.

"But what's the hour of the beast?" asked Tai.

"6. 6. 6," said Mr. Ishida, "Six seconds and six minutes after six o'clock. Doesn't matter morning or evening, either, as both would apply."

Tai checked the clock on his Digivice, and it was just getting to be 6 o'clock right then.

"It's almost time!" said Tai, "We gotta hurry!"

Mr. Ishida took Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon back to the TV station where Myotismon was resurrected at VenomMyotismon at the strike of 06:06.06.

Ten minutes of no word came to an end when Tai rushed in, asking for everyone to be cleared out.

"We couldn't do that even with the time," explained Jim.

"We can't outrun him even if we tried," said Gatomon, "We'll need to destroy him to break the spell."

Everyone wanted to join in, but Gatomon only needed Patamon right then. After Digivolving, Angemon and Angewomon flew towards VenomMyotismon, hoping they could provide some support for the others.

Davis wanted to go with the others to the battlefield, but there was no more room in the seats, so Davis took to sneaking in the trunk, hoping no one would look over the back seat. As they drove over to the battlefield, Davis overheard them talking about the next part of the prophesy, about the angels, and the 'Miracle'. Davis didn't know what to think. He was originally the only one able to use the power of Miracles, save for the Golden Digiegg of Faith that Willis used at one point, but that was a something else entirely.

(AN8)

By the time they had reached the battlefield, VenomMyotismon had already beaten Agumon and Gabumon back to their Rookie forms. Only with a timely assist from Angewomon and Angemon were they safe, for now. Davis managed to sneak around the van slowly as he heard Izzy informing the others about VenomMyotismon being a Mega-Ultimate Level Digimon.

"You can do it Angemon!" shouted TK.

"Go for it Angewomon!" added Kari.

'It'll take more than that to defeat him,' thought Davis as he looked up at the beast that was VenomMyotismon.

VenomMyotismon was growing in power, as he managed to hold off Angewomon and Angemon from even hurting him in the slightest. VenomMyotismon looked down and saw everyone else, including Davis. He gave off an evil chuckle that sent chills down Davis's spine. He felt his vision blur as his body started to lose color again. He fell to the ground, hoping it would pass, but as long as Myotismon was close enough, he would still feel the effects.

"Davis!" said Kari.

"What's he doing here?" asked Matt, as his dad went over to help the kid.

"Don't worry about Davis," said Mr. Ishida, "I've got him. Just concentrate on the prophecy!"

So, trying to focus back on the battle, TK and Kari got out their crests and gave specially forged arrows for Angemon and Angewomon. Despite any doubts, they had faith it would work and as soon as the arrows hit Matt and Tai respectively, Agumon and Gabumon felt a HUGE surge of energy, allowing them to Warp-Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

(Mental Plane)

While the others concentrated on battling VenomMyotismon, Davis fell into a sort of trance-like state, withdrawing into his mind. There, he saw a fogged plane of existence with V-mon in the distance.

"Davish!" shouted V-mon, from afar, "Nice to see you made it."

"V-mon!" replied back Davis, "Where are you?"

"Funnily enough, under the Digiegg of Courage," deadpanned V-mon, "Unfortunately the cave where it's located is currently blocked off by the Dark Masters. I wish I could help you Davish, especially with what happened with Myotismon."

"You know about that?" asked Davis sheepishly.

"We have a bond that's stronger than just about any other Digidestined. It happened as we were fighting MaloMyotismon alone in the other world. I don't know how much this might change things, but with what the Sovereigns told me since we arrived: try not to hate TK so much this time around."

"Can't make any promises, but it does look better," said Davis, "I kinda hate how he and Kari get to spend time together, but there's nothing I can do about it, and Kari kinda needs TK if what he told me about the battle against Piedmon is to be true. Besides, this can be a new start with everyone, not just TK."

"Go for it!" replied V-mon, "See ya when you get here!"

(Mental Plane Exit)

(AN9)

When Davis got back his senses, he saw VenomMyotismon on the floor, downed from WarGreymon's attack. Davis thought something was wrong. After all the time it took to defeat MaloMyotismon four years later, it didn't feel right for VenomMyotismon to be taken down that easily. His fears were confirmed when VenomMyotismon managed to get up again, and reveal his inner beast.

'_Now that's what I call ugly!_' spoke up V-mon's voice from within Davis's head.

'V-mon!' thought Davis.

'_Right here, Davish,_' replied V-mon, his lisp for Davis's name still there.

'This is cool,' thought Davis, 'How long are you here for?'

'Just for now,' answered V-mon, 'Here, something to give you a boost.'

Suddenly, Davis felt strength he hadn't felt in a long time. The pain faded, but didn't disappear. Probably won't ever, but Davis could deal with that, knowing that he did it to protect Kari. Soon enough, the inner beast let out a huge blast of Darkness that was affecting everyone, especially Kari. Even with renew strength from V-mon, Davis was still fighting off the Darkness with some difficulty. It wasn't long before the Digidestined's crest started glowing, before trapping VenomMyotismon and preventing him from moving. Tai figured out his weakness, allowing WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to finally finish off VenomMyotismon. The Darkness was finally gone, and the pain faded away entirely, for now. As the fog cleared, there was a huge landmass that appeared in the sky. The Digital World was upside down in the sky, and Davis knew what that meant, the Digidestined had to go back and face off against the Dark Masters. They didn't have to wait long until Joe's brother arrived from the Convention Center, informing them that everyone was back to normal. That made Davis smile a bit, he actually missed Jun's bratty behavior from when they were kids. Then he realized what would entail, he didn't miss it that much.

Davis then remembered when he first met Mimi and Michael, and everyone explained about what was happening right now. That meant that Gorillamon was attacking New York, and Michael was there, trying to stop him. All across the world, everyone who was currently a Digidestined was trying to help out, even if they didn't really know how. Davis got a headache from thinking about too many places at once.

A rainbow of light, creating a portal to take the Digidestined back to the Digital World appeared, and Davis looked at Kari, who looked back at him from next to Tai. Davis smiled at her. Kari returned the smile and mouthed 'thank you' to him. Davis nodded and started to get up to walk again, when a flash of pain stopped him. Jim moved over to him and got him up on his back.

"I'll get you to a Hospital. Don't worry," said Jim, as he moved over to Joe's scooter.

"It's not me I'm worried about," said Davis.

"I know," said Jim, as they watched the Digidestined rise up through the portal, and back to the Digital World, "But they can handle it. I don't know how, but they can."

"Somehow, I don't doubt that," replied Davis, before falling asleep.

After what happened, he would need the sleep just to prevent himself from passing out. Maybe, just maybe, he could help the others more this time around. However, that was in the future.

(Chapter End)

I know, this could definitely be better. I'm trying to do my best here, and I know I can still do better. This is to just start off this fic and change things for the better, albeit subtlety. First thing on the list is making Davis and TK have a stronger friendship from the get go. No rivalry, or minimized rivalry at best.

Please Review and tell me what you think. If I get enough bad reviews, I take this off altogether. If I get enough Good reviews, I'll be able to work on this story a lot faster. Maybe even get to the start of 02 by the end of it next time.

I know I could totally change things around and have Davis get V-mon early, but this way he does in a different way. With Davis and V-mon's bond as it is, I thought I could take it to the next level and have them even closer. NOT ROMANTICALLY, YOU SICK PERVERTS! This will be Daikari, but TK and Kari will still be friends.

I just never thought of them as more than that. Sorry takari fans! No takari here!

Onto Author Notes:

AN1: I don't know if Mimi ever moved back, or stayed in America, but in this version she stayed in America, but frequently stayed in touch with her Japanese friends.

AN2: I had originally intended a different Digimon, but the only other one that involved Time Travel was Millenniummon, and that was too complicated to just explain away from the main direction I wanted my story to go.

AN3: Yes, I'm having the Davis and Magnamon vs. Phantomon battle eight or so years after the final battle. It's just a random time I chose where it was after Davis started his business, and before he went global.

AN4: If you want chronology, then don't read this. Davis didn't fall asleep this time. Besides, for all the knowledge he has, jumping through a Dark Portal wasn't the brightest of ideas. But, it was the fastest way for Davis to get there before the others.

AN5: Yep, smart-alecky remark to downplay the seriousness of the situation. Also, this is very true. If you look at the Kingdom Hearts series, having a proper escort through Dark Portals is very recommended.

AN6: This is different than my theory before this fic, but it could still fit. This IS during the summer after all, and the new kids, minus Cody, are all in the fifth grade, at least in the English Dub. So, Davis and Kari knowing each other since first grade could be a good start. Just to clarify: they didn't KNOW know each other, just that they were in the same class.

AN7: Any siblings in Davis and Jun's situation would know that there are plenty of ways to annoy one another. So, I'm just going to leave this to your imaginations.

AN8: Digimon Movie, third part, where Davis and the others battle Kerpymon/Cherubimon.

AN9: Again, starting them off on a stronger note. NO, they will not be uber, or overly powered, just more experienced.

Just tell me how this went. The more negative the reviews are, more likely this story to be removed; the more positive, better chance of this fic continuing on into the 02 season.

Until then…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
